Round is a Shape
by lahmrh
Summary: K/S established. When Kirk's dissatisfaction with his weight becomes apparent, Spock comes up with a plan to make him feel better.


Author's Note: For the "body image issues" square on my H/C Bingo card. (And because Kirk isn't the only one getting a little chubby in the later Star Trek movies.)

 **Round is a Shape**

After spending most of his adult life in space, Spock finds that living on Earth requires a certain amount of adjustment. He has not spent this much time on the planet since his time at the academy. He supposes there is a certain fittingness to that, now that he is back at the academy, albeit as a teacher rather than a student.

That isn't to say he's unhappy with the changes. There is something to be said for not having to worry that any new mission may be their last, or that this injury may be the one that finally takes his t'hy'la from him. Life on Earth is safe, comforting, and as much as Kirk sometimes speaks nostalgically of their past missions, Spock knows that deep down he feels the same way.

It isn't until several months in, however, that other aspects of their new life become apparent.

Spock exits the bathroom one morning to find his bondmate wrestling with a pair of uniform pants. "Is something the matter, Jim?" he asks curiously, watching as Kirk pulls the waistband of his pants one way and then another.

Kirk stops fighting with his uniform for a moment and scowls. "I can't fasten my pants."

Spock tilts his head. "Did they shrink in the laundry?"

Kirk's scowl deepens. "No, they didn't shrink. I grew." He prods at his stomach with a finger. "I'm getting fat. I'm going to have to go on a diet."

"You do not 'have' to do anything," Spock replies. He lets his gaze move slowly down Kirk's body, taking it all in. He did not notice before, but there is a certain extra roundness to Kirk's form, a softness to his stomach that wasn't there before. But far from being unappealing, he finds the sight… enticing.

He steps forward and wraps his arms around his partner. "You do not have to go on a diet, Jim," he says softly. "Your body is perfect as it is." His hands slip down to cup Kirk's buttocks as he adds, "If you have time, I will show you how much I appreciate it."

Kirk's frustrated scowl melts away to be replaced by a smile. "How do you always know what to say to make me feel better?" he asks.

"Experience," Spock replies, and proceeds to make good on his promise.

x x x

After Spock's little pep talk, Kirk purchases some larger pants and life goes on as normal. But Spock still occasionally catches his partner turning down desserts he clearly wants to eat, or standing naked in front of the mirror, prodding contemplatively at the softness on his stomach. Spock takes every opportunity to show Kirk how attractive he is, how he would not change a single thing about his body, but Kirk's illogical insecurity remains.

Clearly, further action is required.

Once Spock has decided on a plan of action, it is not difficult to implement. During a routine meditation he goes deep into his mind and lowers his metabolism, just a fraction. Not enough to be noticeable, but enough to have an effect. He also begins taking slightly larger portions at meals, and indulging in the occasional snack.

And, slowly, he begins to gain weight.

Gradually his clothes become tighter, his stomach rounder. And finally the day comes when he goes to fasten his uniform pants and is unable to.

He sucks in his stomach as much as he can, trying to see if it is just a fluke, but no. No matter what he tries, the pants refuse to remain closed.

Spock forces down a small surge of triumph and schools his expression into one of puzzled annoyance. He turns to Kirk, who is sitting on the bed putting on his boots. "It appears I shall have to purchase some larger clothes," he says.

Kirk looks up, startled, before his gaze drops to Spock's midsection. "Hmm," he says, sounding contemplative. "I see what you mean."

"Do you think I should go on a diet?" Spock asks. He has no plans of doing so, but he is curious as to what Kirk's answer will be.

Kirk's gaze flicks back up to Spock's face. "What? No. You're fine-" He cuts himself off as light appears to dawn. "You're fine the way you are." He shakes his head, huffing a laugh. "You did this on purpose didn't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Spock replies, attempting to look innocent.

Kirk shakes his head again with a smile. "Of course not. But don't worry, I get the point you're not making. I need to stop worrying about my weight and just enjoy life."

He stands and pulls Spock towards him, pressing their bodies together. "We can be old fat men together," he says, waggling his eyebrows. "What do you think of that?"

Spock slides his hands down to caress his lover's curves. "I believe it is an idea with some merit," he says, and leans in for a kiss.


End file.
